Generally at least two nodes exist in a non-network positioning system, and a network is constituted without the need of communication between the nodes. A moving object passing through a positioning region of the system is positioned by the nodes emitting a signal. For example: the iBEACON system launched by Apple Inc. is a non-network positioning system.
Nodes deployed at various places of the iBEACON system emit wireless signals, the signals containing information such as identification of the nodes, etc. A moving object to be positioned receives the signals emitted by these nodes, and sends signal data of the received signals to a positioning device in the iBEACON system. The positioning device may position the moving object by analysing the signal data. Since no network needs to be deployed for the non-network positioning system, the system is easy to deploy and can be applied to a complicated environment, for example, it can be used in a factory to position a material transport truck. In addition, the system is strong in extensibility. If a new node needs to be added, it may be placed in a required position, without the need for network configuration.